Rose Brier
|-|Description= |relatives =|affiliation = Herself |marital = Single|age = 17|birthPlace = Glace|birthDay = |deathPlace = |status = Alive|species = Feline|sex = Female|gender = Feminine|height = 4'6" |fur = Tortoiseshell; Orange and Black |eyes = Green|hair = Black|element = |discoveryAge = |roleplayer = AYFFR|activity = Active |part = Chapter 1}} Rose Brier is a professional thief and the next in line for the Void Element. Appearence Rose is a brindled tortoiseshell feline anthro with orange and black coloring, green eyes, and medium-short lengthed black hair. She stands at 4'6", below average for female felines, with a thin frame, large breasts, and plantigrade legs. Rose packs light for clothing, forcing her to wear a rather simplish style of clothes most of the time. She tends to wear cool colored (blue or green) short-sleeved or long sleeved shirts, which she pairs with either black slacks or a black skirt and legging combo. She has two pairs of long black boots, which she tucks her black slacks or leggings into. She brings with her a hooded black cloak with ear pockets, which she wears on the job, though depending on the situation, outside of it as well, a dark brown hip satchel, which carries all her thieving tools, and a dark brown leather bracer which she wears on her right arm and has a knife sheathed into. She has a single silver loop earring on her left ear and wears a gold ring on her right ring finger. Personality |-|Abilities, Skills, and Items= Abilities Skills Items of Interest |-|History= Younger Life Rose was born in Glace, a small village on the western border of Seygahn. Her father left the family before Rose was even born, so she has no memory of him. Due to this, she spent most of her life in her mother's care, leading them to become very close. When she was older, she took up a part-time job as a maid for the Oak Family to help her mom with her money problems. Her best friend also worked for the Oak's, being a part-time cook for the family. Growing Up When Rose eleven she left Glace to go make a new life out in the world. She worked as an apprentice for many different people for many different jobs, but none of them really appealed to her. That was, until, she remembered stories her best friend had told her, times she had knicked things right under the Oak's noses and sold them in the village for some easy money. The Life of a Thief Inspired, Rose sought out the criminal underbelly and joined a group of thieves, which would become her second family. In the beginning, she shadowed each of them, picking up little skills here and there from her experience before discovering her own role in the group; master of stealth. Going Solo One day, when scouting out a manor through the guise of a party guest, Rose fell in love. The wealth, the fanciness, the pretty dresses, and amazing food. It all called to her. She was meant to be a person of high wealth. So at age seventeen, Rose went solo. She left her family to go seek out bigger scores in an effort to live out her fantasy of wealth. The Fall Now seventeen, Rose had made her way to Serentia. Here she stopped at Harknest, where she picked up a map of Harss Manor. Getting ahead of herself at the prospect of this being the score she's needed, she decided to rob the manor that very night with little preparation. However, she botched the robbery, ending up in the hands of Connor Harss. She was able to escape and flee to Seygahn, but unknowingly had gained a tail. Going Forward The journey has now begun. |-|Relationships= Affiliations Family Elementals L. L. Adrear Rose's relationship with Lu is very up and down. On the one hand, Lu's given her lots and has let her live out the dream of being rich, and on the other, they've forced her into a group she doesn't want to be in on the threat of turning her in. |-|Gallery= Lu_and_Rose.png|Rose on her "date" with Lu the night of the party File:Aorva_Smalltime_Crime_Syndicate.png|Rose and the Aorva Smalltime Crime Syndicate, AKA her family File:Rose_Brier_(Cartoonish).jpg|A weird cartoonish version of Rose Trivia Category:Void Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Feminine Category:Anthros Category:Mishot Era Category:Elementals